Pangender
Pangender 'is a non-binary gender identity which refers to a vast and diverse multiplicity of genders in the same individual that can extend infinitely, always within the person's own culture and life experience. This gender experience can be either simultaneously or over time. Pangender is a multigender that is very expansive and unspecific, meaning that there are so many genders that it’s difficult or impossible to list them all. There is no maximum limit to the amount of genders. Being pangender is feeling an entire infinite gender spectrum that is possible for an individual to have. The pangender experience can go beyond the current knowledge of genders. The Greek prefix “pan” refers to “everything” or “all”. Therefore, pangender means '“having all genders it’s possible to have” '''and other similar definitions. Pangender = binary genders + known genders + unknown genders. Pangenders can feel gender fluidity or not. For example, a pangender person can also experience genderflux, flowing from pangender to agender: pangender <-> demipangender <-> agender. Being pangender does not require that one knows everything about all the established genders nowadays. '''Omnigender is a synonym for pangender. Pangender can be (simultaneously or over time): (1) a person who is every gender it’s possible for them to be, (2) a person who is the entire gender spectrum they can be, (3) a person who is all genders available to them,(4) a person who is an immense number of genders, (5) a person who is all genders within their own culture and life experience, (6) a person who is infinite genders within their own culture and life experience, (7) a person whose gender experience goes beyond the known genders within their own culture and life experience, (8) a person who is binary genders (female and male) + known genders + unknown genders within their own culture and life experience, (9) a person who is polygender and more genders within their own culture and life experience. Pangender Pride Day is on June 19. Pangender is not the same as polygender. These are different gender identities. Panflux Panflux is a gender identity consisting of pangender + genderflux. Panflux can be: (1) a person who is pangender and genderflux, flowing from pangender to agender/genderless, (2) a person who is pangender and genderless at the same time. Flowing from pangender to agender: pangender <-> demipangender <-> agender. Pangender Spectrum pride flags The proposed Pangender Spectrum pride flags are based on the agender pride flag. The colors are very bright so that they represent the multiplicity of genders (because the white light, in the electromagnetic spectrum, is a combination of all colors). The yellow color (#fff798 or #ffea7e) represents all the genders that are not related to female and male. The light red color (#ffddcd or #ffc3b0) represents the transition to the genders which are related to female and male. The light violet-pink color (#ffebfb or #ffd6f3) represents the combination of female and male. The white color represents the blend of all these genders. These flags were proposed by Cari Rez Lobo (January, 2015) at Pangendering. External links * Pangendering on Tumblr * Wiki Identidades * Pangender - nonbinary.wiki * Pangender Pride Day Category:Transgender Concepts Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Multigender Category:Gender Identities